WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!
by HermioneGtheOboePlayer
Summary: England is drinking on the Fourth of July. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? Wrong. England wakes up later in a wedding dress. What happened last night? Read to find out. I know the summary sucks, just bare with me on this one. It's good, trust me. Rated T because I am paranoid.


Read, laugh, and grin. I know you will love this Hetalia fan fiction that I have been dreaming up all day. Cry for me!

* * *

><p>England took another sip of the beer he had been drinking. Today had been the worst day of his life, the Fourth of July. God, he had been so stupid! He had never been the big brother he was supposed to be, and now it was to late. To make matters worse, he had been growing quite the crush on America, just to have him slap him in the face with his victory. He really was cold-hearted sometimes, even if he didn't realize it.<p>

He glanced up at the television, as he was ion a local pub, and saw guess who singing the Star Spangled Banner at a baseball game. He always managed to override his systems and play that dumb "sport" instead of the scheduled football game. England turned as the man beside him muttered, "Big-headed Americans! Every year this guy comes on! I have no clue who he is, but he seems to act like its his birthday!"

England sighed. Taking one last swig, he drained the jug. What was that, his fifth bottle? He had lost track. He had by now figured out that he might die today, but who cared! America hated him and so did everyone else. He was stumbling down from his seat when he caught sight of America. "Great," he muttered, "just who I need to see right now. Why is he here instead of his 'precious country?'" England watched as the beaming man looked around the room before catching his gaze. He scowled deeply as the American waltzed over to sit next to him.

"Why hello there, Iggy! I see that you are watching this morning's totally awesome celebration!" England growled, "Firstly, don't call me Iggy. Secondly, since when were you acquire enough brain cells to form a complete sentence without slang?"

America just chuckled, "Your speech is way to slurred! I have no clue what the heck you're saying, dude!"

England just glared as he ordered his next bottle. The bartender frowned, "Are you sure, sir? I know that you have had five already, and you're awfully drunk." She glanced over at America before turning back to England, "Maybe your friend can drive you home."

England only glared, "I'm perfectly sober! Plus, why should I trust this bloody idiot to drive me home?! He doesn't even know which side of the road to drive on! For Pete's sake, I drink five every bloody Independence Day and it has't killed me yet!"

America gawks at him as the woman hesitantly handed him his next bottle. "FIVE! England, you get drunk after one! What are you thinking!" England glares at America before taking a swig of his drink and blacking out. America sighed as he ordered a few bears to go and drove England home.

* * *

><p>England groaned and clutched his head as he sat up. He stood to go make himself some breakfast before catching a glimpse of something in the mirror. He did a double-take and saw that he was wearing a dress.<p>

"What the heck?" he muttered to himself. Suddenly, Japan's voice came from the corner, "England-san are you ready?"

England frowned, "Why exactly am I wearing a wedding dress?"

Japan looked confused, "Don't you remember? Today is your and America-san's wedding day."

England just laughed, "Good joke. Why am I _really _wearing one?"

Japan's brow furrowed, "I assure you that I am being completely serious. He proposed to you about two months ago. You agreed and the both of you seemed quiet overjoyed because the two of you announced it at the world meeting. Just look at your hand! You're wearing your engagement ring!"

England rolled his eyes and decided to humor Japan. His eyes widened as he saw a silver band on his ring finger. "D-does America know?"

"Well, I would assume so as he was the one that proposed, but I can che-"

Japan was cut off by a scream of, "How the heck did I get in a tux?!"

England sighed, "Guess not," he muttered as he started towards the door before Japan stopped him.

"It is unlucky for the bride to see the groom and vise versa on their wedding day!" Japan's efforts were moot as America burst into the room.

"Dude! Japan! Like seriously dude! I woke up in this totally weird tu- Woah! Iggy! You're wearing a dress!"

England just glared at him. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

"I was asking why dude!"

"Well, according to Japan here, we are dressed like this for a wedding."

America snorted. "Your getting married?!" He then took no time in bursting out in laughter.

England glared at him again. "Why do you instantly pin it on me?"

America looked at him incredulously. "Dude, you're wearing a freaking wedding dress."

England crossed his arms. "Well you are too."

"Wh-what?! To who?!"

"To whom, America. Use proper English please." He stoped and bit his lip. "To whom is the problem though."

"Well, spit it out! If I am to marry someone, I should know who the heck it is!"

England cleared his throat before muttering something out.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?"

"Me you idiot!" he shouts out, stressed.

"Ha! Sure! Tell me the truth. Wait... Why are you blushing if you're lying?"

"I'm not lying you blundering idiot!"

"Do neither of you remember?" asks Japan.

"No!" they both exclaim. "Tell everyone to go home, the wedding is off," America adds.

"Arright, I wirr reave you arone."

England grumbled something out. America could only catch the first bit. "That's bloody America for you; making rash decisions without the consent of others."

"What, would you have done something differently?"

England blushed a deep crimson. "M-maybe. It wouldn't matter if I did though."

America then surprised England greatly by taking his head in his hands. He searched his eyes for something. "Tell me the truth England. It does matter."

England looked startled. He was so startled that the hidden truth slipped out. "Y-yes."

America smiled, "Well then we need to stop Japan from calling this off! I can't believe you felt the same way!" If it was even possible to surprise England further, America leaned in and kissed him... On the lips.

"A-America, what are you-" America just pressed harder. England was pressed up against the wall in no time. England moaned a bit, giving America's tongue entrance. Eventually, they break away to breath. They both pant before smiling at each other.

"Oh! I need to go get Japan!" He runs out of the room at top speed, just to find that Japan is sitting right outside. "Wha-"

"I figured you wourd reconsider, so I stayed to make sure," he expalined.

"Don't call it off!" he says quickly.

"I won't. I must go tell Hungary-san that her pran worked."

"Plan? What plan?"

"Uh-uh. There was never rearry a wedding. We did get arr the other countries to pretend there was. We arr new you roved each other and were to embarrassed to say."

"Well can we still have a wedding? I can go propose properly right now."

"Rearry?! That wourd be great!" Japan concealed the nosebleed that was bound to come.

He smiles and nods. "I am glad I carry around a ring with me."

America walks back into the room. "I was denied the privilege of remembering when I proposed..." He kneels down in front of England and pulls out the ring. "Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?"

England is stunned at first before breaking into a wide grin. "Of course you bloody idiot, why do you think we got here in the first place?!" He bended down and hugged America tightly.

Japan and Hungary had nosebleeds for the whole day.

* * *

><p>Geez, that turned out horribly... I tried. Favourite and review please! I might write a little drabble about the wedding later, so PM me if you want it. Hasta La Pasta!<p> 


End file.
